Pukapuka☆Vacation
Pukapuka☆Vacation (ぷかぷか☆ばけーしょん Pukapuka☆Bakēshon, lit. "Buoyant☆Vacation") is the image song for the trio of Italy, Germany, and Japan (the fifth for Germany and Japan, the third for Italy) in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy, Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany, and Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= イタリア： 青い空と白い波が 俺らを歓迎してる シエスタし放題! ドイツ： Urlaub! さぁ行くぞ!体操は完璧だ☆ 自然と全力で戯れるぞ!! イタリア： 裸になって 早く泳ごう Bellaがいるほうへ☆ 今すぐ イタリア： みんなでいる時間は 本当に (&ドイツ：) 楽しいんだ♪ イタリア： ひとりじゃできないコトも ドイツ： みんなならできるさ! イタリア： ナンパやシエスタや ドイツ： ビールや新じゃがを ほら 全力で イタリア： 楽しもうよ♪ イタリア&ドイツ：'Yeah!!! '日本： どんな海 こんな海 そんな海 こんな海 どんな海 日本： 水着は一応持ってますが 露出はなるべく控えめで イタリア： 照りつける 太陽 まぶしいね☆ 日本： ビーチパラソルを立てましょう 日本： スイカ・ イタリア： ジェラート・ 日本： 麦茶に・ イタリア： パスタ~♪ 日本： 念のために浮き輪持参です イタリア&日本： 波に ゆらゆらゆらゆら ぷかぷかぷかぷかと Yeah Yeah Yeah! 浮かびたい あぁ イタリア： 流されていくよ☆ イタリア&日本： ふらふらふらふらと Yeah Yeah Yeah! また 遭難してる!? ドイツ： 「日本、すまんが…これだと俺が歌えないんだが…そもそもこの音楽はなんだ？」 日本： 「はっ！すみませんドイツさん！これは私の家で特殊な踊りと共に流行ってる音楽でして…」 ドイツ： 「そうか、中々難しいな…本を取り寄せ勉強しておくようにしよう」 日本： 「ええっ！？ドイツさんも是非一緒に！」 ドイツ： 「え？」 日本： 「楽しいですよ！」 イタリア： 「そうだよ、ドイツ！固いこと言わないで～！さぁさぁ！」 ドイツ： 「む、う…そうは言ってもだなぁ」 日本： 「ドイツさん」 ドイツ： 「へ？」 日本： 「準備運動完璧でしたよね？」 ドイツ： 「日本、どうした！」 日本： 「それ！」 ドイツ： 「うぐっ、押すな！おいっ！」 みんな： どんな海 こんな海 そんな海 こんな海 どんな海 ドイツ： スマイルセンターという場所で 笑顔を教わった ふっ こうか? 日本： かき氷・ ドイツ： ザワークラウト・ イタリア： サングリア・ 日本： 花火☆ イタリア： この時期にはくらげに注意☆ みんな： 波に ゆらゆらゆらゆら ぷかぷかぷかぷかと Yeah Yeah Yeah! 浮かんでる あぁ ペダルボートで ぱしゃぱしゃぱしゃぱしゃと Yeah Yeah Yeah! 今 力合わせてる |-| Romaji= Italy: “Waai~ Umi da~! Pashapashapasha~ Uu? Doitsu, itsumade taisou shiteru no?” Germany: “Hontou ni Itaria wa shouganai na… junbiundou wa kichin to shinai to arehodo ni itta darou!?” Italy: “Are~? Nihon, umi ni hairinai no?” Japan: “Aa… iie, watashi wa… anou… okini sawaza ni….” Italy: Aoi sora to shiroi nami ga Orera wo kangei shiteru shiesuta shi houdai! Germany: Urlaub! Saa ikuzo! Taisou wa kanpeki da☆ Shizen to zenryoku de tawamureru zo!! Italy: Hadaka ni natte (Germany: Nugu...) hayaku oyogou (Germany: Yosshi, iku zo!) Bella ga iru hou e☆ (Germany: Eh?) ima sugu (Germany: Ah, m-matte Itaria!) Italy: Minna de iru jikan wa Hontou ni - Italy & Germany: - Tanoshii n’ da♪ Italy: Hitori ja dekinai koto mo - Germany: - Minna nara dekiru sa! Italy: Nanpa ya shiesuta ya - Germany: - Biiru ya shinjaga wo Hora zenryoku de - Italy: - Tanoshimou yo♪ Italy & Germany: Yeah!!! Italy: “Ve~” Japan: “A… anou… makoto ni moushiage ni iku no desu ga, kono kyokuchou da to watashi, umi ni hairinakutemo….” Italy: “Eeh!? Nande!? Tanoshii yo! Isshou ni utau yo!” Germany: “Aa, Nihon, warui na….” Japan: “A-aa, i-iya, anou… jitsu ni sumimasen….” Germany: “Iya, sumanai. Donna kyoku nara isshou ni utaisou da?” Japan: “Sou desu ne… Aa, tatoeba, konna tokuchou wa ikaga desu kara?” Japan: Donna umi konna umi sonna umi konna umi donna umi Italy: “Uwaa~ Norinori da ne! Nihon mo konna uta wo utau n’ da!” Japan: “Aa… h-hai….” Italy: “Ne, ne, Doitsu!” Germany: “Hn?” Italy: “Tanoshisou da yo!” Germany: “A… aa…” Japan: Mizugi wa ichiou mottemasu ga Roshutsu wa narubeku hikaemede Italy: “Are? Kore tte, mizugi na no?” Japan: “H… haa, maa….” Italy: Teritsukeru taiyou mabushii ne☆ Japan: Biichi parasoru wo tatemashou Italy: “Aa! Ore, isu wo wasurecchatta! Shobon…” Japan: Suika, - Italy: - Jeraato, - Japan: - Mugicha ni, - Italy: - Pasta~♪ Japan: Nen no tame ni ukiwa jisan desu (Italy: Haa! Ore wa iru ka!) Italy & Japan: Nami ni yurayura yurayura pukapuka pukapuka to Yeah Yeah Yeah! Ukabitai Aa - Italy: - Nagasareteiku yo☆ - Italy & Japan: - Furafura furafura to Yeah Yeah Yeah! Mata sounan shiteru!? Germany: “Nihon, suman ga… kore da to ore ga utaenai n’ da ga… somosomo kono ongaku wa nanda?” Japan: “Haa! Sumimasen Doitsu-san! Kore wa watashi no uchi de tokushu na odori to tomo ni hayaritteru ongaku de shite…” Germany: “Sou ka, nakanaka muzukashii na… hon wo toriyose benkyou shiteoku you ni shiyou.” Japan: “Eh!? Doitsu-san mo zehi isshou ni!” Germany: “Eh?” Japan: “Tanoshii desu yo!” Italy: “Sou da yo, Doitsu! Katai koto iwanai de~! Saa saa!” Germany: “Mn… sou wa itte mo da naa…” Japan: “Doitsu-san.” Germany: “Eh?” Japan: “Junbiundou kanpeki deshita yo ne?” Germany: “Nihon, doushita!” Japan: “Sore!” Germany: “Ugu, osu na! Oi!” Everyone: Donna umi konna umi sonna umi konna umi donna umi Germany: “Ugu… maa, yattemiru ka…” Sumairu sentaa to iu basho de Egao wo osowatta “Fu… kou ka?” Italy: “Uwawawawa! Kowai yo! Doushita no, Doitsu?” Germany: “Chigau no ka…” Japan: Kakigouri, - Germany: - Zawaakurauto, - Italy: - Sanguria, - Japan: - Hanabi☆ Italy: Kono jiki ni wa kurage ni chuui☆ Everyone: Nami ni yurayura yurayura pukapuka pukapuka to Yeah Yeah Yeah! Ukanderu Aa pedarubooto de pashapasha pashapasha to Yeah Yeah Yeah! Ima chikara awaseteru Germany: “Hm? Oi, kora! Dare da konna tokoro ni shiiru wo hatetsuta!? Itaria—” Italy: “HYAAAA!” Germany: “—Mata omae ka!?” Italy: “Taichou! Gomen nasai de arimasu! Demo, kore wo hagasu to wa… Doitsu no senaka ni ohoshi-sama de wa arimasu!” Germany: “Oh!” Japan: “Moshi, watashi no senaka ni mo… ah!” Italy: “Waai! Sannin osoroide yo!” Japan: “Itaria-kun, shiranuma nanika yaru toki wo, subarashii koi desu yo." Germany: “Mattaku… kore de wa sotto de uwagi ga nugenu! Nante koto wo shitekureru n’ da!?” Italy: “Uwa! Nee, nee, asoko ni zougame ga iru yo! Kawaii~! Aa! Mukou ni wa bella da! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!” |-| English= Italy: “Waah~ It’s the sea~! Splashsplashsplash~ Huh? Germany, how long are you going to exercise for?” Germany: “You really are hopeless, Italy… didn’t I tell you what would happen if you didn’t properly warm up first!?” Italy: “Huh~? Japan, you’re not going for a swim?” Japan: “Ah… no, I… um… I don’t think we should while we’re stranded….” Italy: The blue sky and the white waves Are welcoming us, saying “Have as long of a siestaA short nap taken in the early afternoon as you want!” Germany: Urlaub!Vacation/Holiday Come on, let’s go! Our exercises were perfect☆ So now play spontaneously and with all your might!! Italy: Take off your clothes (Germany: He’s undressing….) so we can swim right away (Germany: Alright, let’s go—) —To where there are belle☆Plural of “bella” (“beauty"). (Germany: Eh?) right away! (Germany: Ah, w-wait Italy!) Italy: The times when everyone is here Italy: Are truly - Italy & Germany: - Fun♪ Italy: Things that you can’t do alone - Germany: - You can do if you have everyone! Italy: Flirting, siesta, - Germany: - Beer, and new potatoes, C'mon, with all your might, - Italy: - Let’s have fun♪ - Italy & Germany: - Yeah!!! Italy: “Ve~” Japan: “U… um… I sincerely would like to go, but I don’t think I can go in the ocean to this sort of tune….” Italy: “Ehh!? Why!? It’s fun! C'mon, sing with us!” Germany: “Ah, sorry Japan….” Japan: “A-ah, n-no, um… I truly am sorry….” Germany: “No, I’m sorry. What kind of music do you think you’d be able to sing with us?” Japan: “Let’s see…. Ah, for example, how about this kind of song?” Japan: What sea, this sea, that sea, this sea, what sea Italy: “Waah~ It’s really lively! So Japan likes to sing these kinds of songs too?” Japan: “Ah… y-yes….” Italy: “Hey, hey, Germany!” Germany: “Hm?” Italy: “It looks fun!” Germany: “Y… yeah….” Japan: I brought my bathing suit just in case, but Because it exposes too much, I’m going to refrain from using it Italy: “Huh? This is a bathing suit?” Japan: “W… well, I suppose….” Italy: The blazing sun is really bright, huh?☆ Japan: So let’s set up our beach umbrella Italy: “Ah! I forgot to bring a beach chair! Aww….” Japan: Watermelon, - Italy: - Gelato,Italian ice cream - Japan: - Barley tea, - Italy: - And pasta~♪ Japan: To be on the safe side, I’ll bring a swim ring (Italy: Ah! Do you have one for me!?) Italy & Japan: Swaying and drifting in the sea, floating and floating and Yeah Yeah Yeah! I just want to float Ahh - Italy: - we’ll drift away☆ - Italy & Japan: - just floating and drifting and Yeah Yeah Yeah! We’re shipwrecked again!? Germany: “Japan, sorry, but… even though I can’t really sing this, I have to ask… what exactly is this music?” Japan: “Ahh! I’m so sorry, Germany! This is music from my home that’s popular when accompanied with a special dance….” Germany: “I see, it sounds pretty difficult… let’s order some books and study in preparation for it.” Japan: “Ehh!? Germany, you must join us!” Germany: “Eh?” Japan: “It’s fun!” Italy: “That’s right, Germany! Don’t say such uptight things~! C'mon, c'mon!” Germany: “Nn… even if you say that….” Japan: “Germany.” Germany: “Eh?” Japan: “You already 'exercised perfectly,’ did you not?” Germany: “Japan, what’s with you!?” Japan: “Take that!” Germany: “Ack, no shoving! Hey!” Everyone: What sea, this sea, that sea, this sea, what sea Germany: “Ugh… well, let’s give it a shot….” Germany: At a place called the “Smileage station,”A reference to a Hetalia Column page in the published manga that shows America shouting "Out!" and Germany for not smiling. A bizarre law in Idaho makes it so people who aren't smiling are taken to a "smileage station" where they are forced to pay out their penalty in grins. They taught me how to smile Germany: “H… how’s this?” Italy: “Uwawawawa! That’s scary! What’s wrong, Germany!?” Germany: “So I got it wrong, then….” Japan: Shaved ice, - Germany: - Sauerkraut,Fermented cabbage - Italy: - Sangria,A type of alcoholic beverage - Japan: - Fireworks☆ Italy: This time I’ll be careful around jellyfish☆ Everyone: Swaying and drifting in the sea, floating and floating and Yeah Yeah Yeah! We’re just floating Ahh in our pedal boat, we’re splashing and splashing and Yeah Yeah Yeah! Now, let’s combine our strength! Germany: “Hm? Hey, hold on! Who put this seal here!? Italy—” Italy: “HYAAAA!” Germany: “—it was you again!?” Italy: “Captain! I apologize! However, if you peel this off… there’s a star on your back, Germany!” Germany: “Oh!” Japan: “If I do it on my back too… ah!” Italy: “Yay! The three of us match!” Japan: “Italy, even when you do something without thinking, it always turns out incredible.” Germany: “For goodness’ sake… now I can’t take off my jacket outside! How did things come to this!?” Italy: “Wahh! Hey, hey, there’s a turtle over there! How cute~! Ah! And over there is a bella! Ciao!Hello! Ciao! Ciao!" Album This song was released on the album Hetalia: The Beautiful World: Sound World, released on September 25, 2013. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music